User talk:Blue.ferret1
Follows A little girl had followed me for years and no matter what I do I could never get rid of her. I always hear her laughing, that horrible laugh. She watches me as I sleep and she never stops with that annoying laughter. I can never see her face, her skin colour reminded me of a dead person, her hair black hair, it looks like motor oil was on it, but her dress was a pale blue colour. She’ll always be in the shadows and she would carry a torn up doll with no eyes and a smile was craved on to its face. It looks like it was meant to dripping of blood. One day an old building had caught my attention, I’ve never notice it before until now. I decided to make my way towards it. The little girl said “Is it almost play-time?” She startled me; she never spoke a signal word before now, but I only said “I don’t know…” I’m not sure if it was a good idea for me to reply to her. Later on, as I was wondering the building, I began to wonder why anyone isn’t watching this place. I look in every room I walked pass, and then the little girl said “I want to leave. I hate this place. I want to go home.” I knew she was referring to my apartment, but my curiosity gotten the best of me and I couldn’t bring myself to leaving the place. She had continued to complain as I wondered the building; I gotten a sudden chill going down my spine as I took one more step into the building, I turned around and I notice the little girl was about to grab my hand. I took a step away from her, since she never been that close to me before. When I took that step back I fell through the floor, as I was falling; I look up at the little girl, I notice that her expression change to rage. When I finally hit the bottom, my legs were in pain, I was about to crawl until I heard breathing, instead the laughter from the little girl this time, I started to hear the sound of breathing from an adult. I was too nervous at ask who was there and It was too dark for me to see anything for all I know I could’ve ended up in a pit with who knows what. The man asks “Is she following you?” I was still too nervous to answer. He asks again “The little girl is she following you?” I answered timidly “Y-yes… she is. The man said “How did you catch her attention? What makes you stick out?” Confused I didn’t know how to answer him. Kids are just naturally amazed by new things. There isn’t anything know or interesting about me. I’m just an artist and there are a lot of them out there. I was able to hear his bones crack as he got up, like if he’s been sitting in the same spot for years. I remained silent as he said. “As the small little girl stood and watches you from shadows, she begin to chuckle in the most disturbing way that you would never expect from a child. When you try to walk up to her, she would move in the darkness and reappear in the other side of the room. Still she watches you when you work, eat and sleep. Nobody else can see her and nobody else can hear her. Only you can hear her and only you can see her. She won’t stop. “ I knew he was making his way towards me, so I held my breath, as he continued “This little girl… when angry, the only choice you have is to run when given the chance. When she finds you again, she will try to kill you or she would put you through Hell.” He grabs my hoodie, as he picks me up, I don’t think he realized that he was choking me. I thought I was about to pass out until he placed me on the floor again, I caught me breath before I fell over. He caught me, but I realized that he had massive hands. I back off from him, as he asks “Tell me are you afraid of the dark, my dear?” “Dear?” I was wondering why did he just call me that and why ask me if I have a fear of the dark, I don’t know how but I knew he was staring directly at me and he knew where I was ever since I fell through the floor. I decided to answer his question “I’m not afraid of the dark, I’m only afraid of what hides in it.” He chuckles “Well than you must be terrified.” It was pitch black and I couldn’t see a damn thing, but I felt slight breeze going pass my face, I knew he moved closer to me, I fell onto the floor looking up even though I couldn’t see a thing. I couldn’t move nor speak and he was right; I’m terrified right now and I don’t know what to do. Again I felt a slight breeze pass me, I swung my hand in the air even though I don’t know what I might hit, I hit my hand against his and I felt claws. When I felt his claws, my mind went blank; I don’t know what to do. He said “I apologize if I’m terrifying to you, but I assure you that I wish only to help you. So please let me help you up.” How could I trust something like him when he isn’t human, he just told me the little girl was going to kill me when she’s angry and I made her angry, she could be hunting me down right now. As I was lost in thoughts, he said “You could sit there until she finds you and possibly kill you or you could come with me to save yourself, which is it going to be?” To be continued Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Blue.ferret1 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:23, January 20, 2014 (UTC)